


Home

by FloraLeona



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Some angst, impulsively posted at 2:30 am don't expect much, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraLeona/pseuds/FloraLeona
Summary: Yifan has left a long string of homes over his life. He decides Junmyeon won't be one of them.





	Home

First Yifan left China. It hurt, at first, to realize that his memories had faded into blurry shadows of their former glory. But it got better, because in Canada he made new friends, and his house became his home, and Yifan was happy again.  
Then, Yifan left Canada. He made his way to Korea where everything was different, different language, different food, different life, different home. But it was better after a while, because he found new friends, and new passions, and those friends became his family, and they had hardships, but Yifan was happier than he’d ever been before.  
Then, Yifan left Korea. He couldn’t bear the hardships anymore. The things that once were the purest forms of joy for him were tainted, and so he went back to China.  
At first, Yifan was happy, he had freedom like never before, and he found pieces of himself lost long ago in the recesses of his memory. Yifan was only happy for a very short time. The emptiness of his apartment felt like an open wound in his body. The impersonal drone of work and routine ate away at him, and one night under the unyielding lights of Beijing, Yifan lay on the cold pavement and contemplated his life. And he saw what he did not have one. His ‘life’ was defined and consumed by the hole in his chest where those eleven boys used to live. 

~*~

The next morning as a red sun rose over Seoul, Yifan arrived at his old home, where he had torn out his heart and laid it on the ground, ignorant of the pain his actions would cause, and knocked on the door with numb fingers, his other hand clutching a small black bag. When the door opened, Yifan swore his heart stopped.  
It was Junmyeon who opened the door, and for a moment the leader and former leader just stared at each other. Junmyeon could feel Yifan’s desire to embrace him, to press his cold mouth to his former lover’s, but he didn’t, which Junmyeon was grateful for. Instead, Yifan kneeled before Junmyeon, and before he could begin the speech that had been tumbling around in his mind for the last six hours two years, Yifan broke down into ugly, wracking sobs, his large frame shaking as he clung mindlessly to Junmyeon’s jacket.  
After a moment, Yifan collected himself enough to meet Junmyeon’s eyes as the shorter man gazed down at him.  
“Come on, Yifan. We can’t stay outside.” Junmyeon said tiredly, and Yifan hauled himself to his feet, following Junmyeon inside. The dorm was less crowded than Yifan remembered, the furniture was higher-quality and better arranged, and it took significant effort for Yifan not to break down again. This was the physical evidence that shattered any hope that Yifan subconsciously held that his members, his family, had stayed the same and would be ready to welcome him back.  
Junmyeon gestured for Yifan to seat himself on one of the couches in the main living area of the dorm.  
“Why are you here.” Junmyeon asked, and again Yifan couldn’t help but notice how exhausted he sounded.  
“I’m here because I’m sorry, Junmyeon. That’s all.” Yifan said quietly, looking at the floor. He felt ashamed for intruding on Junmyeon’s peace, and reopening Junmyeon’s wounds. Junmyeon didn’t say anything for a moment.  
“What do you want from me, Yifan? You could’ve apologized over the phone, two years ago.” There was bite in Junmyeon’s voice as he needled Yifan, and Yifan knew he deserved it but it still hurt.  
“I don’t know. I didn’t plan this, I hopped on a plane three hours ago and ended up here, because I hate myself for hurting you and the others, and I don’t know how to make amends.” Yifan offered. Minutes passed and there was no response from the petite leader, and Yifan scrutinized Junmyeon’s hunched body as he leaned with his elbows on his knees, eyes down.  
“Do you still live here, Junma?” Yifan inquired tentatively, hoping to cut some of the tension in the air. Junmyeon looked up with a hard expression on his handsome face.  
“Don’t call me that. And no. I’m staying here for a bit to take care of Chanyeol. He’s sick.” Junmyeon explained, rubbing his thumb over his lip in frustration. Yifan hesitated for a moment before responding.  
“And what about you? Who takes care of you when you’re sick?” Yifan asked, staring at Junmyeon, whose face twisted into a furious scowl.  
“How dare you! How dare you ask me that, Wu Yifan!” Junmyeon said, hurling himself to his feet to loom over Yifan as well as he could when Yifan’s seated position brought them to an approximately equal height. “Nobody takes care of me, I take care of myself!” Junmyeon finished, his anger fixed on his former partner.  
“No, Junmyeon, you take care of everyone else. You neglect yourself, I can see it. Even now, I’m surprised you’re not the one who’s ill.” Yifan retorted, but there was no venom in his words, just worry and frustration.  
“You lost the right to tell me how to lead our members a long time ago, Yifan.” Junmyeon said, his anger fading into exhausted irritation.  
“I know that, and I’m not trying to do that, but even though they’re not my members any more, they’re still my family.” Yifan said, pleading with his eyes for Junmyeon to understand. “You are still my family, Junmyeon.” Yifan finished, and Junmyeon became acutely aware of how close he’d gotten to Yifan while yelling at him.  
Apparently it was a night of risk-taking, because before Junmyeon could think of all the reasons it was a terrible idea, he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Yifan’s. It wasn’t until he felt the wetness slide over their joined mouths that Junmyeon realized he was crying, and so was Yifan.  
The two leaders moved together, a bit out-of-sync, a bit awkward, but it was perfect to them, and if they found their way down on the couch with Junmyeon straddling Yifan’s hips, that was nobody’s business. 

~*~

The next morning the pair woke to find someone had placed a blanket on top of them, and when Chanyeol entered the room with a warm smile on his red-nosed face, they knew everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't more domestic Showki, that is coming at some point, I hope. I've been sick and it's making me all angsty, so here y'all go.


End file.
